


Rain on a tin roof

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Fanmix Playlist Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slow on the uptake Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles on the porch in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on a tin roof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Athlete's "Beautiful".

They sat drinking in the sound made by the falling rain on the old tin roof of the shed behind the house. The only thing missing was the smell of cookies. Derek had a half a mind to ask Stiles to bake some to bring everything full circle, but the comforting heat radiating from the relaxed body next to him convinced him that staying put was the better option. He stole a glance at the slender youth by his side, resisting the urge to curl an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer, breathe in his fresh scent.

“… Did you just smell me?”

Derek pulled back, unaware he had begun to lean into Stiles’ space on the porch. “Sorry, habit.”

Stiles chuckled. “I get it: wolf thing. It’s just a little weird because Scott doesn’t sniff me randomly.” He turned his head and looked Derek. “Do I smell good at least?”

Derek couldn’t stop himself from nodding before looking into the trees. Stiles smelled clean, like laundry fresh out of the dryer, like every comforting thing Derek wanted but wouldn’t allow himself to have. But he couldn’t say that. 

He felt movement next to him, felt Stiles turn his body to face Derek, one leg bent in front of him. “You smell good too. Like,” his face scrunched up as he searched for the right word. “Like earth.”

Then he leaned forward, leaned right into Derek’s space with eyes searching for something. For a split second, Derek wanted to be that something Stiles was searching for; he wanted to take. He wanted to claim. 

Stiles licked his lips. “You can, ya know.”

Derek blinked, vaguely aware the rain wasn’t falling as hard as it had been. 

\- - - - - 

He didn’t know when Stiles got up, or when he finally decided to move. 

 

Now he stared at the empty space next to him, Stiles’ scent hovering in that empty space, Stiles’ eyes crystal clear in his line of sight.

 

_You can, ya know._

 

Derek dropped his head into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to name this. But it started raining as I was writing so I went with it. And it's short, I know. But this Sterek thing is new to me and I want to start slow.


End file.
